Stroke is the leading cause of adult disability, with approximately 5 million American adults experiencing physical, psychological, and/or social limitations related to stroke. Depressive symptoms and poor quality of life are key issues for stroke survivors, as well as for other chronically ill individuals. The applicant proposes to conduct a secondary analysis of an existing longitudinal database of 386 stroke survivors to identify factors associated with depressive symptoms and poor quality of life. A descriptive-correlational design will be used with multiple regression analyses to achieve the aims of the study. Using a conceptual model derived from Lazarus' transaction-based approach to stress, perceived social support, self-esteem, and optimism at 1-month post-stroke are hypothesized to predict 4-month depressive symptoms, with threat appraisal as a mediator. Depressive symptoms at 4 months are hypothesized to predict quality of life at 10 months post-stroke. Findings from this study will provide support for a conceptual model that can be used to identify stroke survivors at risk, identify factors amenable to interventions, and test future interventions. PhD coursework, conferences, workshops, participation on interdisciplinary research teams, and close mentoring by the applicant's sponsor and co-sponsor on a bi-weekly basis are proposed in a structured training plan to achieve the objectives of this project. This training plan will also provide the applicant with knowledge and skills necessary to become a beginning researcher in stroke. Consistent with the mission of NINR, this application is designed to enhance the development of a new researcher through predoctoral training in order to meet her career goal of becoming an established researcher focused on the priority areas of depressive symptoms and quality of life in chronically ill populations. Relevance. Many people who have had a stroke get depressed and their quality of life suffers. This research project studies these problems to see how health care providers can help. Stroke is the leading cause of adult disability, making it a major public health concern in the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]